Hidden Wounds
by LGL137
Summary: This is something I thought up while watching LOTR TT movie. Legolas is injured during the battle of Helms Deep but nobody knows and he is not telling. Will his friends find out before it's too late? Please tell me what you think and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Hidden Wounds**

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters, that privlige goes to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien and the lucky people of New Line Cinema. I am just borrowing them for a bit

Summary-.This is something i thought up while watching LOTR TT movie. Legolas is injured during the battle of Helms Deep but nobody knows and he is not telling. Will his friends find out before it's too late??

The battle of helms deep was raging. Now that the wall had been breached lives of both elves and men both young and old were being lost left and right. King Theoden had called their small army back into the keep for a final stand, a final attempt to repel Saruman's forces and give the people of Rohan another chance at life. After his call, Legolas had returned to the wall to aid his fellow archers, while Aragorn and Gimli went into the keep to add their strength to waning gate defences.

Suddenly the Uruk-Hai battering ram burst through the weakening doors, and several men were struck down, never again to rise as spears and crossbows pushed their way into the wide hole it had made. Theoden was pushed back as a spear went forcefully into his shoulder. He angrily sliced at the offending Uruk before yanking the spear out and retreating backwards, covering the wound with his hand to staunch the blood flow.

"Hold them back!" He shouted out.

"How long do you need?" Came Aragorn's reply.

"As long as you can give me."

Aragorn nodded and pulled Gimli with him towards a side door. When they got out they saw dozens of Uruks swarming the bridge and ramming against the already battered gate. Gimli looked across at them and then back at Aragorn.

"Oh come on, we can take them!" He whispered, anxious to sink his ax into more enemies.

"It's a long way." Aragorn warned.

The dwarf leaned back against the hard stone wall behind him, having his own internal battle between his pride and his want to battle until he reached a decision. Yes, it was the only way and he would not be left out of this fight.

"Toss me." He mumbled.

"What?" The ranger wasn't sure he had heard his friend correctly.

"I can't jump the distance so you have to toss me!"

Aragorn nodded and smiling slightly, reached down to lift him.

"Err...Ehhh...dd...don't tell the elf?"

"Not a word" Aragorn promised, and with that, he hoisted his friend up and across the large gap before jumping across himself, where they immediately engaged themselves in a fierce battle of 2 against many as they protected Helms Deep's last defense. They were fighting well and many Uruks were falling at their blades, but suddenly a face appeared in one of the holes in the door behind them.

"Aragorn, Gimli, get out of there!" came the king's voice before he turned back and covered the hole again.

Aragorn was confused at this order but he knew he had to follow it. Looking around for a way out he felt his heart fall to his stomach. It would be chancy to go back the way they came due to the awkward shape of the rock that made it easy to go across but treacherous to jump back too. It would be impossible to fight their way back down the bridge. No matter how skilled they were in battle...they were vastly outnumbered. Aragorn whirled around to look at the door behind them; perhaps they could climb through the hole? But no, it was too heavily barricaded. They were trapped.

"Aragorn!" came a cry from above them.

They looked up; it was Legolas. He quickly tossed down a thick rope to them and once both of them had a firm grip on it, he began heaving them up, dangerously talking his attention off the battle. Aragorn and Gimli watched with relief as their friend pulled them up surprisingly fast for one lone elf, but suddenly the rope ceased its ascending climb and for a second, the ranger thought he saw pain flash across Legolas face, but a second later it was gone and the rope continued its upward journey. Aragorn watched his friend closely until they were finally lifted up and over the wall. The three friends exchanged looks of gratitude before they once again engaged themselves in battle with the Uruk-Hai now flooding the wall. As his friends were separated from him in the confusion of the battle, Legolas let out a relived sigh, it didn't look like anyone had seen it. While he was pulling up Aragorn and Gimli he had let his attention slip from the battle and focused solely on getting his friends to a safely over the wall. And, he had paid for his lapse in attention. 3 black darts, small in size had struck the back of his neck. Angry at himself for letting this happen he reached up and pulled them out in one swift tug. He was about to throw them away but then...who knew what foul concoction was now racing through his blood stream. Legolas dropped the darts in his almost empty quiver before he slung his bow over his shoulder and whipped out his twin blades. He ran towards a cluster of nearby Uruk Hai and joined in the battle once again.

**I know it's short and I'll try to post longer chapters in the future.**

**I don't know how long it will take to finish the next part because I'm starting high school soon and my dad and his girlfriend are getting married soon so september will be a busy month. I will try and make it as soon as I can. Any ideas would be appriciated as well as tips to inprove my writing, So PLEASE REVIEW!! :P**

**And just so you guys know, there are two people using this name to post stories. One is me, Gina the authour of_ Preparations_ and _Hidden Wounds_. The other is my friend Michelle who is the author of _The Night of the Murder_.**


	2. Chapter 2 finally

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Summary- This is just something I thought up while watching my LOTR Two Towers DVD. Legolas is injured during the battle of Helms Deep when he is pulling Aragorn and Gimli over the wall but nobody knows and he is not telling, Will his friends discover his wounds before it's too late?

CHAPTER 2

The defenders of Helms Deep were fighting a losing battle. And they knew it, their number was growing smaller and smaller and it seemed that even with the elves at their aid...there truly would be no dawn. But there were a few in which hope still dwelled. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli did not forget Gandalf's parting words_. 'Look to_ _my coming, at dawn on the third day, look to the east'_. So with this in mind they fought to stir hope into the hearts of their comrades and to keep Helms Deep standing until help arrived.

Aragorn ran desperately around the top of the wall knocking down the Uruk-Hai ladders but even with the Gimli's help his efforts were seemingly having little affect. He would no sooner knock down one ladder, then two more would take its place. But even so, he refused to give up now was a time where he needed to especially live up to his elven name, Estel. For now he was in a place where he truly was the hope of men, they looked up to him and followed him wherever he led them, even if it be to death. Even King Théoden respected him and his decisions. He truly would be a great king, no matter how reluctant to take up a life of such responsibility, it was his destiny, his path and it was too late to turn from it now. But before any of this could come to be, he, along with the rest of the fellowship had to see to it that the ring would be destroyed and its maker with it...

Aragorn shook his head and tried to clear his head of these melancholy thoughts, and returned his full attention to the battle raging around him.

As he relieved yet another Uruk of its head his eyes swept around the wall searching for his friends, he had already lost Haldir and he did not intend to lose anyone else. He soon saw Gimli and watched as his friend swung his axe into a Uruk-Hai's chest, crying out thirty-four at the top of his lungs. Amused, he continued to look for Legolas, until he finally saw him a few yards away. Having long since run out of arrows, he was now brandishing his twin blades, furiously lashing out at any enemy that dared come near. Aragorn once again looked for any injuries that might have caused that look of pain he has seen on his friend before. Once again seeing nothing, he dismissed it; his eyes must have been mistaken. And so, after assuring himself of his friends health (or so he thought) he once again turned his full attention to the battle, silently praying that Gandalf would arrive soon with some much needed help.

Legolas was fighting ferociously against the many Uruk-Hai swarming around him, but his attacks were beginning to become frenzied. He could tell if help didn't arrive soon, they would be overrun. To make matters worse, his neck was throbbing fiercely and as much as he tried to ignore it...he was starting to feel lightheaded. He could still hear Gimli victoriously shouting out his count after each kill. Normally Legolas would have been only too happy to play along in their counting game, but in truth, he had lost count long ago amd for once, he wasn't worried about besting his dwarven friend. But at least his friends hadn't noticed anything...the last thing he needed was Aragorn and Gimli dragging him off downstairs to worry over him, the battle was much more important. He was only one elf, and if he fell here...that was nothing to the price they would pay if the battle was lost...no, his injury could wait. Besides, there wasn't much they would be able to do for him anyway. He could take a closer look at the darts later, if there was a later anyway.Until then all he could do was continue fighting and hope.

* * *

Yes its short and kinda pointless but, I promise the next chapter will be much better. Pathetic I know but, I'm really trying. I apoligze for the incredilbly small chapters, The next chapter should be faster and longer now that i've finally adjusted to high school and stuff. Sorry about the wait and thanks for everyone who gave me supporting reviews and for those whose reviews who were a little less then supportive CaughLenochkaCaugh , Well i'm sorry that my story was that big of a dissapointment to you. I'm currently trying to get to the interesting parts where Aragorn and Gimli find out about Legolas' injury and how he suffers from the effects of hiding in for so long. Anyway...like I said i'm not exactly the best author here (far from it) but im trying to get better. This is my first multi-chapter story and i'm a bit nervous about what ppl will think.

* * *

**Lindahoyland- I'm glad you liked to so far and I hope the following chapters don't dissapoint you.**

**Ash49- Yea i kinda messed up on the whole saruman thing, i've never done that before...I just need to learn to check my chapters more thuroughly for error. Thanks pointing it out.**

**angbethea- Sorry to leave you in suspense again, I promise the next chapter will have more about everyone's favorite elf's current problems. **

**Alma's Muse- Sorry you didn't like the movie based theme, the rest of the chapters will only be based loosely on the movie so I hope thats better for you.**

**Lenya- Im glad you liked the movie based idea...some did some didn't, I hope you like the rest of the story too.**

**Meh- Thanks for the great idea, I'll probably use it...Thanks Bunches :P**

**Lenochka- Umm...I'm sorry you didn't like the story and i'm sorry about the mistakes but calm down may I remind you that I am only human and am entitled to a few mistakes in life. Jeeze its only a story you don't need to explode over a few spelling mistakes. And in ur review..when you said Russiam...im going to assume you meant Russia?? see, even you are not perfect. **

**Gwenneth- Thanks for the encouragement, I hope I don't dissapoint your expectations. I'm on the mellon chronicles mailing list and read you're stories there all the time, they're great! :D**

****

****


End file.
